One Piece Xenoverse
by OnepieceXDbzfan
Summary: After the defeat of Demigra, Towa has continued his work and has been causing alterations in the original timeline. But now, another timeline is in jeopardy, and the only thing that could stop it are two saiyans who will protect history, once again!
1. Prologue

**One Piece Xenoverse**

 **Prologue**

 **Protect Time Once Again!**

* * *

 **-At Conton City...**

Conton City...it has been known to be the home of who were known as the Time Patrolers who protect all of time across all the universes and keep peace for all. However...that peace could be broken at any moment as 10 years ago, an evil sorcerer named Demigra had almost caused the destruction of time if it weren't for the help of Time Patroller Trunks, who had once gone through time for his own reasons, and Son Goku, the protector of the Earth and one of the most strongest warriors in the whole world.

The two of them had stopped Demigra with their combined power and had defeated him once and for all. Although they were victorious in defeating him, his loyal servant Towa had escaped after his defeat and with the help of her created warrior Mira, she had been causing trouble throughout history. The Time Patrollers have done everything that they could do to try and stop her, but it had seemed impossible as Mira was a very strong warrior, said to have almost every type of power from many warriors of time and with Towa being able to corrupt enemies of the past to make them almost indestructible warriors capable of defeating over 100 warriors in minutes.

Now things have been made more dangerous as Towa had now been interfering with a new timeline as it was not the timeline of which Goku and Trunks had come from. It was a world of Pirates as it was known to have the most notorious and deadliest pirates of them all. Not only pirates, but also marines and a corrupt government that is capable of destroying an island without a trace.

With this new timeline being in jeopardy now, the time patrollers have been very busy keeping track of these two timelines, and because of the shortage of Time Patrollers to spare with all the missions it hadn't been easy at all.

Especially the Supreme Kai of Time as she is the one in charge of the Time Patrollers as she is the one to give orders to them for what missions to take. As the Time Patrollers were busy with the missions, she had been feeling worried ever since.

" _Those two have been causing quite a bit of trouble for us...ever since they've been causing trouble in the other timeline, it's kept a lot of the Time Patrollers busy._ " Thought the Supreme Kai of Time " _Soon about every Time Patroller would be on duty every day!_ "

" Is something bothering you Supreme Kai of Time?" Said the Old Kai.

" Yes...because the other Timeline being in jeopardy as well, almost every Patroller has been busy." Said the Supreme Kai of Time " I worry that something might happen if we don't have enough Patrollers to help."

" Hmm...I see what you mean...if only we knew where she was, we would be able to stop all of this for good." Said the Old Kai " But we haven't been able to locate her, it almost seems like she's like a ghost."

" You could have said something better than that to make me feel better!" Yelled the Supreme Kai of Time " And I thought you were going to try and cheer me up!"

" Don't blame me! I can't just say that everything will be fine when she could do anything to make things worse!" Yelled the Old Kai " Also, YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

" JUST SHUT UP!" Yelled an angry Supreme Kai of Time " I'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH-"

 **KIIIIIIIIIII!**

Both the Supreme Kai of Time and the Old Kai were interrupted as Toki Toki, a bird that could create new timelines, came to the two who was flapping all around the place.

" Toki Toki? What's wrong?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time.

 **KIII! KIII!**

Toki Toki flew to where the time nest was as it was indicating that something was happening their, so the two of them followed Toki Toki to the time nest to so what was wrong.

When the two entered, they looked to see that Toki Toki had grabbed a scroll from the wall and the Supreme Kai of Time could tell it was something bad as the scroll was being surrounded by a dark aura.

" Oh No! Another shift in history is happening!" Said the Supreme Kai of Time.

" It seems like she's trying to distort history again." Said the Old Kai " Do we have any Time Patrollers available?"

" I'm afraid not...all of them are on missions...we don't have anyone available..." Said the Supreme Kai of Time " What are we going to do?"

" Hm...I think I have an idea." Said the Old Kai.

" Really? What is it?' Asked the Supreme Kai of Time.

" We do have Time Patrollers available...mostly...two of them I think we know very well." Said the Old Kai.

" Who...wait...you mean?" Said the Supreme Kai of Time.

" That's correct. I think it's time for those two to return to protect time." Said the Old Kai.

" Alright! I'll send them a message...and I think I know who to contact." Said the Supreme Kai of Time.

* * *

 **-On Earth( Original Timeline)**

" HAAA!" Yelled someone.

" YAAAA!" Yelled another person.

Here on earth in the original timeline, we find two warriors sparring against each other as the two warriors were Goku and Trunks as the two were fighting one another to test their abilities against each other. After the recent events of saving Trunks's world from both Goku Black and Zamasu, Trunks had come back to the timeline where he orignally went long ago to wait as her mother Bulma had to create more fuel for his Time Machine to return back to his home.

While he was waiting, Goku had asked Trunks to a sparring match as he wanted to test Trunks after he had gained new powers during their battle with the fused Goku Black and Zamasu. Trunks had obtained a new Super Saiyan transformation during that battle to which Trunks didn't know what to call it. He only knew was that the transformation would trigger after reaching a high point of anger.

Trunks agreed to spar against Goku, and so we find the two of them trading blows with each other as Goku was in his Super Saiyan 2 form with Trunks being Super Saiyan 2 as well.

" Man Trunks, you've gotten really strong since the last battle!" Said Goku while blocking a punch aimed at his head.

" I wouldn't have gotten to where I am without you and fathers help!" Said Trunks as he blocked a kick towards his stomach.

As the two kept fighting, they had a small audience watch the two fight as three people were watching.

The first person...or animal, being the God of Destruction Lord Beerus as he was watching the battle continue as he was eating a piece of meat on a bone.

" Mmm...I'm impressed...the two of them have become very strong." Muffled Beerus as he was chewing meat in his mouth.

" Yes, those two have become very strong ever since the battle with Zamasu and Goku Black. Especially Goku, I've noticed that he's mastered his god transformation with ease ever since." Said Whis.

The second person who was the servant and teacher of Beerus, was Whis as he was watching the battle happen while he was eating an ice cream sunday.

" Ah, this Ice Cream Sunday is delicious!" Said Whis.

The third warrior who was quiet the entire time the battle was happening, was the father of Trunks and one of the defenders of the earth, Vegeta as he kept his eyes on both Goku's and Trunks's movements.

" _Damn it...once again, I'm behind from Kakarot as he's gotten stronger after battling that Kakarot impersonator. I need to get back to training._ " Thought Vegeta " _And Trunks...you've come a long way my son. Seeing you being able to take out that monster, I am proud to call you my son._ "

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard some kind of beeping noise and looked to see that Whis's staff started to glow.

" Hm...someone's calling? But who?" Said Whis " The Supreme Kai of Time?"

" Her? Why is she calling you?" Asked Beerus.

" Well, why don't we see what's wrong."Said Whis.

Whis then activated his staff and soon a glow came from it, then the image of the Supreme Kai of Time had appeared.

" Hello Supreme Kai of Time! It has been quite a long time since we saw each other." Said Whis.

" Yes, it has been quite a long time, but I don't have time! I need to speak with both Goku and Trunks!" Said the Supreme Kai of Time.

" Those two? Alright." Said Whis "Goku! Trunks! Come here!"

The two of them stopped fighting as they looked at Whis with confusion, wondering what it was that Whis needed them for. Both Trunks and Goku powered back down to their normal state as they both floated down where Whis was to ask him what it was he needed them for.

" What is it that you need us for Whis?" Asked Goku.

" Well, I have someone that would like to speak with you two." Said Whis.

" Who?" Asked Goku.

Whis was about to answer, but was beaten to it as Trunks recognized the person that Whis was talking too.

" S-Supreme Kai of Time!? What are you doing here?!" Asked a shocked Trunks.

" Trunks! Thank goodness that you're here!" Said the Supreme Kai of Time.

" Supreme Kai of time? Wait...Oh! Now I remember! I helped you guys out with that Demigra person before right?" Asked Goku.

" That's correct Goku...and...I'm afraid that I need you help again you two." Said the Supreme Kai of Time.

Both Goku and Trunks looked at each other as they only knew one thing that meant if she needed their help...well, Trunks knew what she needed help with.

" If your asking our help...then...history is being altered again?" Asked Trunks.

" I'm afraid so...after Demigra's defeat, his servant Towa had escaped and she has been causing trouble with our history ever since. But now, she's invaded another worlds history and if we don't stop her for good, then any type of history will be gone forever...and we need your help again." Explained the Supreme Kai of Time.

" So...are you asking us to come over and help you fix the alterations in history again?' Asked Trunks.

" That's correct." Said the Supreme Kai of Time.

Trunks looked over to Goku as he looked back with a smile on his face.

" Count me in! I'm curious as to how strong this Towa person is, but I'm always ready for any type of adventure!" Said Goku.

Trunks just smiled as he knew Goku would have said that and he was going as well, since he used to protect history as well.

" You can count on me too! I've protected history before and I'll do it again!" Said Trunks.

" Great! Whis, if you can, could you bring the two to the time nest, so that they could start right away?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time.

" Of course, we'll be there soon." Said Whis.

After that, the call ended as the image of the Supreme Kai of Time disappeared and the light was gone from Whis's staff. Whis then turned to where Goku and Trunks were as he was already prepared to take them where they need to go.

" So, I'm guessing that the two of you want to head there right away?" Asked Whis.

" Yeah! I'm so excited that I don't feel like waiting!" Said Goku.

" Me too. I won't let history be altered again!" Said Trunks.

" Then let's go." Said Whis " Grab on to me and we'll go."

" Kakarot!" Said Vegeta.

" What is it Vegeta?" Asked Goku.

" You better not lose to this Towa person, as I'll be the one to beat you to claim the strongest!" Said Vegeta.

" Of course Vegeta! I'll be back and when we do, we can spar to see who's stronger!" Said Goku.

Hearing that, Vegeta smirked.

" Then I'll be waiting for our rematch until your back." Said Vegeta " You better not lose either Trunks!"

" I won't lose to anyone Father. I'll take out anyone that stands in our way." Said Trunks.

" Whis, you better be back in time after you take those two as I'm starting to get tired now!" Complained Beerus.

" Don't worry, once I come back, we'll head back to our home and I'll prepare a feast for you." Said Whis.

" Then I can wait for the feast...for now." Said Beerus.

" Well, then off we go! To Conton City!" Said Whis.

Then with the tap of his staff, the three of them had begun their journey to Conton city as Goku and Trunks have once again embarked on another adventure to save the universe once again!

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Let me know about your guys thoughts on this first chapter of my first story and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on the first chapter, a lot of stuff had happen that had mostly involved family but all of that has been taken cared of, so now I can return to this after a very long time, but without further ado, here's the first chapter of One Piece Xenoverse!**

* * *

 **One Piece Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Conton City! First Change in Time!**

* * *

 **-In Unknown timeline...**

In this deserted city of pure destruction, we find a young woman in a red dress of some kind was checking on a small machine that she had with her. She had a smile on her face as she was working. He was nearly complete. She only needed a little bit more energy to complete him.

"Almost done. Just a bit more and you shall be complete once again." The woman said "I need you two to go get some more energy."

"I thought I told you not to order me around. I play things by my own rule." A gruff voice said.

"Same here, I'm only here because I still want my revenge on Kakarot." Another voice said, this time more young and arrogant.

"You'll do as I say! Or perhaps maybe my...servant should beat some manners into you two?" The woman asked.

The moment she said that, a figure appeared in front of the two with a hairstyle that was deathly familiar to a certain Saiyan with the difference that the figure was wearing a mask.

"Grr...fine. But this will be the last time." The gruff voice said.

"Like we have a choice if it will be the last." The young and arrogant voice said.

With that, the two had disappeared in a flash, going to go get energy for the woman.

She could only smirk as the two went to work, those two were very easy to convince to work for her. It didn't matter because in the end, she would just kill them once she got her creation complete once again.

For now, she went back to working on her creation, only leaving the masked figure standing besides her just looking out as her guard.

* * *

 **-At the Center of Conton City...**

In a flash of a bright pillar of light, Whis, Goku and Trunks had finally arrived at Conton City as the Surpreme Kai of Time had called for them. As they landed, Goku started to stretch while Trunks was looking around with a small amount of awe.

"We have arrived." Whis told the two.

"Finally! Man, I was getting a cramp from not moving for a quite a bit!" Goku yelled out loud as he was stretching his arms to the sides.

"Is this...Toki Toki City? It looks so different from the last time I remember." Trunks said to himself.

"Also, what's up with the huge dragon in the sky?! It looks like Shenron!" Goku pointed out in awe.

"I don't know...all I know is that everything here has changed quite a bit." Trunks said.

"Indeed it has! Welcome you two!" Came a random voice.

Goku and Trunks looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that it was the Supreme Kai of Time walking towards them. Trunks could tell that she was very relieved to see him and Goku.

"Supreme Kai of Time! It's great to see you after so long!" Trunks said.

"Yes, it has been quite a long time. It's good to see you too Goku." Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Same here! Also, what's up with the Dragon in the sky?" Goku asked in amusement.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it. Anyway, I am glad that you two could make it." Supreme Kai of Time said "I must thank you Whis for bringing them here."

"It's no problem at all Supreme Kai of Time. I'd best head back now before Lord Beerus gets in one of his moods." Whis said "Best of luck to the two you. I wish you the best."

With that and the tap of his staff, Whis disappeared in a pillar of light and it was now only Goku and Trunks there with the Supreme Kai of Time. Seeing that they were going to be here for a while probably, Trunks was already in his Time Patrol mode.

"So there's been a change in history once again?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I'm afraid so. Come follow me." Supreme Kai of Time said "You know, it's good to see that you can still get serious like you've always been. It makes me feel better."

"Well like I said before, I'll protect time no matter what happens." Trunks said.

"I just hope we can face some tough opponents! I want to face people that are really strong!" Goku said excitedly.

"Goku, we need to be serious. Whenever History is being changed, we have to be focused on the situation." Trunks told Goku.

"R-Right! Serious." Goku said being serious, except in his mind he kept getting excited about the people they would face in the future.

* * *

 **-Inside the Time Vault...**

"Well...it's good to see that the Time Vault is still the same like before." Trunks said in small relief.

"Don't worry, after we fix this I'll give you a tour of Conton City so you can get a feel of the place." Supreme Kai of Time told them.

"Conton City? The name's changed?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, we decided that we change it since we were entering a new era and we were getting more and more recruits back then." Supreme Kai of Time said "Besides, it was his idea anyway."

"His?" Both Goku and Trunks asked in confusion.

"That's right, it was my idea." Another voice had suddenly said.

The two looked to see and besides Trunks, Goku was shocked to see that it was the Elder Kai who was the same person to have helped Gohan unleash his hidden potential.

"Oh Elder Kai! I didn't know you were here too!" Goku said "I thought you were back at your home?"

"I wasn't. I've been here mostly helping out with things. Also a HOW ARE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! YOU HAVE NO MANNERS!" Elder Kai yelled out.

"Sorry! I just wasn't expecting you to be here!" Goku said.

While Elder Kai kept yelling at Goku about manners, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time were already getting into business.

"Would you two keep it for next time! Remember! Time in peril?" Supreme Kai of Time told the two.

"Huh? Oh, that's right. We'll finish this later." Elder Kai told Goku.

"Right...whoa, what's wrong with that scroll?" Goku asked.

The scroll that was on the table they noticed had a dark aura coming out of it as Trunks was looking at it with a grim look on his face as some bad memories from before were coming back.

"This is the place in time that's being changed?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. Unlike our timeline, this is a world that's full of pirates that involves a sacred treasure that they are searching for what is called the "One Piece". In this timeline, it's all about a young boy that wears a Straw Hat called Monkey D. Luffy. This timeline involves him and his crew as they had gone through quite a lot and now this timeline is in jeopardy." Supreme Kai of Time explained.

"That's correct. In the point of time of here is when Luffy had his first major fight at the beginning of his journey that involved a clown pirate known as Buggy the Clown. It was an easy victory for him and his crew, but in this corrupted version...well...see for yourself." Elder Kai also explained.

Doing like he said, both Goku and Trunks looked into the open scroll to see what had happened in this corrupted version.

* * *

 **-Corrupted Time...**

"AHHHHH!" Luffy screamed in pain as he was sent flying back into one of the buildings.

On impact, the entire building had crumpled on top of him and had covered him in rubble. Moving the rubble off of him, he was able to scramble out of it and we were able to get a good look of him.

His red vest that he had on was gone as he had a bunch of cuts and bruises all over his body, his shorts had holes in them and his trademark Straw Hats had been ripped to pieces in the process.

Luffy tried to get up, but he fell onto one knee as he was trying everything to stay awake and he just continued to look at Buggy who was a few feet away from him. He had some kind of strange dark stuff coming out of him and his eyes seemed to be glowing red. He also had that evil smirk on his face too.

"What's wrong Straw Hat? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?" Buggy asked mockingly.

Luffy couldn't even speak back at Buggy as he was too injured to talk. He heard footsteps and looked to see that it was that unicycle guy with the sword with that same dark stuff coming out of him as well.

He was here because he had brutally beaten Zoro in their one on one battle with ease as Zoro was lying on the ground unconscious with his swords besides him and he was also surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"It looks like your so called swordsman wasn't much of a swordsman. If your wondering, he's dead." Cabaji told Luffy with a sinister tone.

Nami who was originally with them, was hiding in the alleyways looking in horror as the people she had thought were going to beat Buggy and his crew had been taken out so easily.

"I...I need to get out of here. I still need to collect the money, I don't have to worry about these guys." Nami told herself as she was heading back to her ship that she had stolen from some of Buggy's pirates.

"Why don't we finish this nuisance captain?" Cabaji asked as he got into his stance.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Buggy said agreeing with Cabaji.

Luffy was just able to get back on his feet, but he was shaking very badly from trying to keep himself up. He couldn't be beaten here...he still had his dream to achieve!

Without warning, both Buggy and Cabaji charged towards him and he tried to fight back.

" **G-Gum G-Gum...** " Luffy shakily said.

He didn't have enough time or strength to finish his attack as Cabaji charged to his left side and had hit him with a hard kick to the stomach and at the same time Buggy used his feet that were un-attached from his body to kick him into the air at the same time.

"Time for a spectacular finish!" Buggy yelled out.

With three knives in both of his hands, he sent them into the air and with his un-attached hands, he threw them into the flying Luffy in which they had pierced his stomach and Cabaji who had climbed to the top of one of the buildings had jumped into the air and had his sword ready to pierce his chest.

"Take this! The **"Buggy-Cabaji Special!"**." Cabaji and Buggy yelled out.

Then with a slam, Cabaji had pierced through Luffy's chest with his sword and the life in his eyes were gone as he was now dead. Getting up, Buggy and Cabaji could only laugh evilly as they had taken care of their small problem that had tried to fight them.

* * *

 **-Back to Present...**

"As you can see, the outcome is very different from the original timeline. From this point, a lot in the events in the future had completely changed." Elder Kai said "And it's not for a good change too."

"That's why the two of you are going to fix this. All you need to do is fight Buggy's crew and you have to make sure that Luffy is the one to finish off Buggy." Supreme Kai of Time told both Goku and Trunks.

"Got it. Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Trunks said as he grabbed the Scroll "You ready Goku?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." Goku told Trunks.

"Alright, grab my shoulder." Trunks said.

Doing like he said, Goku grabbed Trunk's shoulder in which Trunks began to use the scroll to send them to the point in time. A bright glow of what looked like gears had surrounded the two, until they were completely engulfed by it and they were gone as it disappeared.

"Best of luck you two...You may be our only hope for this crisis." Supreme Kai of Time whispered to herself.

* * *

 **-Back in the Unknown timeline...**

The same woman who was working on her creation had gasped when she had suddenly felt her ring on her wrist glow suddenly. If it was glowing, that meant that those pesky time patrollers were heading out to fix history that she was experimenting on.

"I wonder who they're sending this time?" She asked herself.

When she looked, she found herself looking in shock as she saw the faces of the two figures that had appeared on her ring. It was both Goku and Trunks who had foiled her leader's plan long ago. They were back?! What were they doing here?!

She had many questions as to how they're here now, but at the same time she was happy as she remembered that her creation had a very big grudge involving the two. Especially since they were the ones to have defeated her creation.

"So those two are back? It's looks like you will be able to get your revenge, once I finish completing you...Mira." The woman said.

She could only chuckle as the woman who was known as Towa knew that they would take care of those two for good. Not only that, but they could be the perfect source for energy so that she could finish her creation...Mira.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **One Piece Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Buggy the Clown! Protect Luffy!**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
